Ash & Serena: Love is Hard
by AmourLoverSatoSere
Summary: Ash and Serena start to get REALLY close but Serena gets a false idea in her mind. Will Ash and Serena stay together? Or will they fade apart?
1. Long gone

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. Armourshipping fanfic, my very first! Rated T to be safe. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **P.S this story starts off at a future point in the chain of events that are going to happen in the story!**

 _There Ash and Serena were, slow dancing to a rather fast song Ash had sung for the opening of Clemonts Invention Convention. Serena and Ash were back stage after the convention ended. It was just the two of them dancing together, Ash's hands around her waist and Serena's hands on his shoulders. You would think this was the happiest moment of Serena's life... It kind of was, but it was also the worst._

"I guess it's the last time for me to make my move on Ash, first and final." Serena thought in her head having a saddened look on her face. Serena lets out a sigh thinking of it being her "first and final move on ash".

Ash seems to notice and asks, "Serena?" Ash spoke in a worried tone, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Replied Serena.

Ash saw straight through her lie and gave her a few twirls trying to cheer her up. After that Serena notices that Ash had that same smile on his face that he had back when they were kids. "I'm going to miss that smile" says Serena in a hushed voice so Ash couldn't hear her.

Serena had always admired Ash, everything about him. His messy jet black hair, toned chest, his cute action when he rubs his nose when he is nervous. Not to mention, he was the reason she started her journey. It took her a lot of guts to do what she is about to do, for her reason anyway..

Serena finally spoke up, "Ash, I'm really going to miss you."

"What do you mean Serena?" Ash asks in a worried tone.

Serena doesn't respond, instead she removes Ash's hand from around her waist and takes his hands in her hands. Serena then pulls Ash close by stretching her arms to make a horizontal line. Serena's lips by Ash's ear, Ash's lips by Serena's ear. They were as close as possible, Serena's breasts touching ash's toned chest.

"Goodbye Ash. Thank you for all that you have done for me." Whispers Serena into Ash's ear.

Ash just is standing there not knowing how to respond," What's going on?" he thought to himself.

Serena and Ash's arms now fall to the side but Serena doesn't waste a second. She wraps one of her hands around Ash's lower back, again bringing them as close as possible, and her other hand moving through Ash's messy, jet black hair. Ash is not paying attention and is standing there dumbfounded, every since the words "going to miss you" came out of Serena's mouth. Serena then using her advantage of having her hand on the back of Ash's head pulls Ash into a long passionate kiss. Both of their lips relax at the feeling of the others lips against their own. After a few minutes Serena separates.

All ash could spit out of his mouth was "Se-Serena, I-" until Serena interrupts him with an warm hug. A few tears fall but then Serena lets go and says two final words,"Goodbye Ash." Serena runs off with tears flowing from her eyes, and leaves through the back.

Ash is in shock about all that has happened. He moves two of his fingers onto his lips wishing Serena's lips were still there. Until he realizes that Serena is now long-gone.

 **That's the end of this chapter, I know it's short but I'm still learning this whole fan fiction thing. Also I partly kept it short so I still have some surprises in the later chapters. I will gratefully except anymore ideas I could add and ways I could improve. Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	2. Just an accident

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokemon!**

 **Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

 _Ash and Serena are now on their way to Clemonts Invention Convention. The two have not seen their blonde hair companions in over a week, not to mention Pikachu! Serena and Ash are both excited to see the three along with what Clemont has decided to build, as long as it doesn't blow up in their faces like it usually does. For the past week or so Ash and Serena have only been doing a matter of a few things, eating (Ash enjoys that the most), sleeping at town Poke Centers, and of course, running, running, and more running. Ash would have went with Clemont because he thinks "SCIENCE IS SO AMAZING" but Clemont insisted that he should watch Bonnie. Bonnie didn't necessarily want to go, but she would if Pikachu could keep her and Dedenne company. Now we focus our attention on our two stars of this chapter, Ash and Serena who are not surprisingly, running._

"Ash, Hurry up! We still have a few miles to go until we get to see Clemont and Bonnie again! It's going to get dark soon! And since when was I the one running in the front!" Serena shouts while laughing at Ash who is not far behind. Ash hasn't eaten any food in over an hour. Knowing that Ash is always hungry, you can pretty much guess his response.

"Serena! I'm getting hungry!" Ash whined. Serena rolled her eyes at Ash while laughing, stops running and turns around. Unfortunately Ash was not paying attention to where he was going. Instead he was dreaming of one of Serena's meals. As soon as Serena had managed to fully turn around, WHAM! Ash and Serena collided and were now both on the ground with Ash on top of Serena.

Serena looks down to see Ash on top of her. She starts to blush a cherry red, but not entirely because Ash is on top of her, but where Ash's hand was. Serena looks back up at Ash to see his dreamy amber eyes starring at her beautiful, blue eyes, she felt like she could melt into a puddle. Serena blushes even more noticing that their faces are 3 cm away. Ash then notices his hand was on one of Serena's breast and immediately gets off of Serena while starting to blush a crimson red.

"Serena I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do any of that!" Ash says while pleading for forgiveness.

"It's okay Ash, I know it was an accident." Serena says with a smile, even though she was kind of embarrassed and still blushing. In her opinion, it kinda felt good. "Anyway Ash, I stopped because I thought I heard you say you were hungry?" Serena asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah!" Ash says with a smile and a punch in the air with his fist. Ash then looks up in the sky to notice that it is almost dark out and is starting to get cold.

"Umm, Serena?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"I think we should set up camp, there is no way we are going to get to be able to reach Clemont and the others tonight." Ash said in a kinda sad voice.

What Ash didn't know was that there was only one tent because Clemont usually holds on to one of them. Ash didn't know this because they usually were able to make it to somewhere they could sleep. Serena tells Ash this information and stands there wondering what to do. Ash gets an idea and says, "Serena, why don't I just sleep outside of the tent tonight."

"Are you sure? It's going to be cold tonight."

"That's true but we both have a sleeping bag." says Ash in an uplifting tone showing that everything was fine with him. Even though this being true they both knew that the sleeping bags weren't the thick warm kind, but the light kind that is used so that they don't have to sleep directly on ground.

"Okay then, but who gets the blanket?" Serena asks.

"You can have it, I insist."

Serena blushes over his act of kindness and they both get to work. Ash decides to go get fire wood for the fire while Serena gets started on the food. As Ash is looking for fire wood he see's this beautiful scenery not too far away. Ash decides that he would show Serena this after they eat and get set up, mainly so that he could see her eyes light up at the sight. He always loved to see Serena like that but he didn't know why. Ever since he met up with Serena again after 8 years (they were both 7 at the time of professor Oak's Summer camp) he felt different. He just thinks it is because he admires her cooking A LOT! Ash starts to head back, now that he has collected enough wood.

"Serena I'm back!" Ash shouts to Serena. He must have taken a while there was already a fire lit, the tent and their sleeping bags were ready, and Serena was already eating.

"What took you so long, I was starting to get worried!" Serena nearly shouts afraid that her secret crush could have gotten hurt.

"I'm sorry Serena. The good news is that I have something to show you after we finish eating!"

"Really?! What is it?"

"You will have to wait and see." Ash said with the handsome smile that she loves.

Ash sat down and started to shove Serena's meal down his throat like usual. Serena couldn't help but stare in amusement and let out a little laugh. Ash ate so fast that he ended up finishing a few minutes before Serena! "Considering I had a ten minute head start to eat that just shows how fast he can eat, he like a food vacuum!" Serena thought to herself and let out another laugh.

After they both finished Ash lead Serena to the view he was talking about. Once they reached the scenery, Serena's jaw immediately dropped. It was a beautiful cliff side with a waterfall to the right side of Ash and Serena (a good distance away though), a lake at the bottom, and beautiful flowers on top of the cliff and at the bottom near the lake. There were many graceful flying type Pokemon flying around filling the sair with delightful sounds of all the happy Pokemon. No surprise they were so happy, this place was amazing!

Serena instinctively embraced Ash with a warming hug... "There's that feeling again." Ash thought to himself, "But why?" Ash then started to blush.

Serena soon departed and blushed realized that she had just hugged her life long crush. Silence filled the air, even the flying types stopped making noise. Not because of the awkwardness between the two, but because it was late at night and was about time to go to sleep. Plus it was starting to get really cold.

"I, ugh, think we should, ugh, head back now." Stuttered Ash, still blushing from the hug.

"Um, yeah sure." Serena took in one last glance of the scenery. The two walked back in silence. It was about a fifteen minute walk. The tension between the two was probably so tense you could cut it with a knife. Heck! you could probably cut it with your own finger! One of them finally decided to speak up, it was Ash.

"So did you, ugh, like it?" Serena just nodded her head yes, too embarrassed to talk.

"Lets keep it a, ugh, secret, okay. Like our own, ugh little spot." says Ash. "Why am I feeling this way? And why is it so hard me to talk to her?" Ash thought becoming frustrated with his feelings. Again Serena just nods yes.

The two finally get back after a walk that felt like 3 hours. It was now 62 degrees out and the two set off to go to bed. They both were in deep thought. Serena about if Ash even likes her and Ash about that strange feeling he gets when he is around Serena. Then a big gust of wind blows by snapping them both out of their thoughts. Serena having a cover, sleeping bag, and the tent to block the wind stays warm, Ash on the other hand had his teeth chattering so loud it sounds like they were going to break. Ash tucked in his head like a Squirtle trying to conserve heat.

Serena felt bad. Ash does so much for her and now he is shivering like crazy and she could hear his teeth chattering. Serena got up and took her blanket and sleeping bag and left the tent. She then unzipped her sleeping bag so that it was like a blanket and then place the two blankets on Ash. She quickly hurried back to her tent. Ash stuck his head out feeling the warmth and got the same feeling he got before. This was because of Serena's act of kindness. "She is so sweet" Ash thought as he started to blush. Even though he was warm now he didn't like the fact that Serena was now sleeping with nothing to keep her warm other than the tent.

Even though Serena was in the tent, she now took the traits Ash had before the two extra blankets, shivering and teeth chattering. Then she heard her tent unzip. It was Ash carrying all of her stuff she gave him to warm up.

"Hey Serena," Ash whispered, "That was was really nice for you to do that for me but I'll be fine. Here, take these back and stay warm." Ash now starts to leave but Serena stops him.

"Ash wait!" Serena said in a normal voice but it shocked Ash because of the increase in volume.

"Yeah Serena?" He whisperers.

"Just sleep in here so we are both warm."

"Isn't that what we were trying to avoid?" Ash whispered nervously.

"We are just sleeping. We will fall asleep, wake up, and it'll be done. Plus neither of us will catch a cold." Serena whispered with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Ash left the tent and got his stuff.

Both of them were blushing at the fact that they were about to sleep in the same tent. Soon Ash returned, got settled, and they both feel asleep.

 **Later that night**

Ash and Serena are both sleeping ever so peacefully, both with a smile on their faces. Serena and Ash were sleeping awfully close together, probably less than a foot away. The weird part about all of this is because they are sharing the same dream! Probably because they both shared an event that was stuck in their head, they just couldn't get it out!

 **In the dream**

 _ **Serena:** Ash? Are we almost there?_

 _ **Ash:** Yeah, close your eyes okay_

 _ **Serena:** Okay_

 _Ash takes Serena's hand and leads her through the forest to the surprise he has for her(_ The same scenery from earlier)

 _ **Ash:** Okay we are getting close, no peeking_

 _ **Serena:** I know, I know_

 ** _Ash:_** _Here it is!_

 _Serena jumps onto Ash giving him a hug, Ash catches her with her legs around his waist and his arms around her._

 _ **Serena:** It's so beautiful_

 _ **Ash:** I know, I showed it to you because it reminded me of you_

 _Ash puts a hand on Serena's cheek while Serena takes one of her hands behind Ash's head. Serena then slowly pulls him close for a kiss with their lips not met yet._

 **Back to reality**

Little did they know in their sleep Serena had one of her hands behind Ash's head and one leg around his waist. Ash had one hand around Serena and one on her cheek. They then in their sleep slowly leaned forward for a kiss with their lips not met yet.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Will our stars kiss and finally confess how they feel? Again tell me how it was! Reviews are highly encouraged! Any mistakes or any ideas? Tell me down below! See you next time!**


	3. Hatching the Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously in this fan fiction..._

 **In their dreams**

 _ **Serena:**_ _Ash? Are we almost there?_

 _ **Ash:**_ _Yeah, close your eyes okay_

 _ **Serena:**_ _Okay_

 _Ash takes Serena's hand and leads her through the forest to the surprise he has for her(_ The same scenery from earlier)

 _ **Ash:**_ _Okay we are getting close, no peeking_

 _ **Serena:**_ _I know, I know_

 ** _Ash:_** _Here it is!_

 _Serena jumps onto Ash giving him a hug, Ash catches her with her legs around his waist and his arms around her._

 _ **Serena:**_ _It's so beautiful_

 _ **Ash:**_ _I know, I showed it to you because it reminded me of you_

 _Ash puts a hand on Serena's cheek while Serena takes one of her hands behind Ash's head. Serena then slowly pulls him close for a kiss with their lips not met yet._

 **Back to reality**

Little did they know in their sleep Serena had one of her hands behind Ash's head and one leg around his waist. Ash had one hand around Serena and one on her cheek. They then in their sleep slowly leaned forward for a kiss with their lips not met yet...

* * *

FLETCH-LING FLETCH, LING!

DUCK- LEEETTTTTTTT!

The two Pokemon battle for territory over this beautiful area. The argument was settled and they flew away.

"What was that!" Yells Ash very angrily with his eyes still closed. Ash was angry because the two Pokemon disturbed his dream, he was for some reason, enjoying it.

"Yeah we are trying to sleep here!" Screamed Serena with her eyes closed as well. Of course you know why she was angry, she would obviously enjoy a dream where she was about to kiss Ash.

Now that the two got their anger out, they finally opened their eyes shocked at what they were seeing. They both thought the same thing,"Was I doing what was happening in my dream, IN REAL LIFE!" Noticing that their lips were 1 cm apart, and where the hand and leg placement was, Ash and Serena jumped back so fast they probably could have ripped through the tent. They both were now redder than Serena's over coat and were as far apart as they possibly could have been in the small tent. Ash being totally exhausted and overwhelmed fell asleep right away. As for Serena, she had something different in mind. When she noticed that they were about to kiss, she wanted to finish the kiss. Seeing Ash jump back signaled that she should also jump back so that he doesn't think different of her. Seeing that Ash was asleep but facing away from her allowed her to give Ash a quick peck on the cheek before she returned to her side of the tent and drifted off to sleep.

 **Next morning with Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne.**

"Bonnie! It's time to get out of bed!" Clemont said loudly to his blonde haired sister.

"But I don't want to..." Bonnie said groggily.

"Pika, Pikachu! Nenne!" Said the two electric type Pokemon.

"Bonnie my invention is finished don't you want to see it?" Bonnie just rolls onto her other side and pulls the cover over her head. Clemont quickly hatched a plan. He put one of his fingers to his lips telling the two electric types that he is about to do something that he doesn't want them to spoil.

"Oh Bonnie, by the way, Ash and Serena are on their way up and are expecting us to immediately go eat breakfast." Clemont said in a shaming tone.

"ASH, SERENA, BREAKFAST! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!" Bonnie screamed as she bolted out of he bed to get ready.

"Worked like a charm." Pikachu and Dedenne look at Clemont with a shameful stare.

Clemont notices and replies, "What it's not entirely false! They will be here in an hour!"

"PIKACHU!?'

"Yes, really Pikachu. Your best bud will be here in an hour."

"CHAA!"

 _ **ONE HOUR LATER...**_

Ash and Serena finally made it back to reunite with their friends. Ash and Serena decided that the whole thing that happened last night was just a coincidental, nothing to it, flat out accident, and that they would just forget it ever happened. Serena didn't like that but she did it for the sake of their friendship.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

 _"_ IT"S SERENA AND ASH! MOVE IT BIG BROTHER!" Screams little Bonnie, excited for her friends return. They were like an extended family to her. Bonnie opens the door after pushing her brother Clemont out of her way.

"Hey Bonnie! Long time no see!" Serena and Ash said in unison. Pikachu jumps on to Ash's shoulder and Bonnie runs up and gives a big hug to Serena.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" Ash said jokingly then received a hug from the cheerful Bonnie.

"Umm what happened to Clemont?" Serena asks seeing Clemont on the floor rubbing the back of his head from Bonnie's push.

"Don't mind him, he tricked me to get up this morning! Anyway how did you two sleep last night?" Asked innocent Bonnie. Although she actually wasn't that innocent. She made sure that there was one tent after she noticed Serena liked Ash at her previous showcase.

The two spoke in unison again saying, "UGH, WE SHOULD GO HELP CLEMONT UP!" Clearly trying to change the subject. Bonnie turned and winked at Serena which made Serena worried. "Does she know I like Ash?" Serena thought to herself. Clemont is now back on his feet. He was to occupied with his head pain that he didn't hear what was going on between Ash, Bonnie, and Serena. So Clemont decides to ask a question that he didn't know was just asked.

"So how did you did you all sleep last night?" Asked by the curious Clemont.

Ash and Serena again, spoke at the same time saying, "I'M GETTING KINDA HUNGRY LETS GO EAT." The two ran downstairs with a heavy blush.

"What was that all about?" Asked Clemont.

"Big brother, you are so dense." Stated Bonnie.

"What?"

"Never mind." Then Bonnie and Clemont went down to eat and get ready for the Invention Convention.

* * *

 ** _EATING BREAKFAST_**

The four are now down in the Pokemon Center lobby some eating their breakfast normally and some shoving food down their throat like it is their job. Anyway as Ash and Clemont caught up, mainly about Clemonts new invention. Bonnie decided to get Serena alone to talk to her about Ash. Bonnie really wants to help Serena because she thinks that they would be cute together. Also in Bonnie's plan she was hoping the two would set and example for Clemont so she could get him a wife. Bonnie's excuse was that she bought a pretty new dress and wanted to 'show' Serena it.

* * *

 **There is going to be a lot of back and forth dialogue in this section so I'm just going to put the name of the person talking in front of what they say. It will make it less confusing. Thank you!**

* * *

 ** _Serena: "_** So Bonnie, where is that new dress of yours?"

 _ **Bonnie: "**_ Oh, I forgot," she giggles," I lost it."

 ** _Serena:_** "Oh, Okay... lets go back down with Ash and Clemont then."

 _ **Bonnie:**_ "Why don't we have a little chat" said with a devious grin.

 ** _Serena:_** "Umm Okay?" Serena was getting kinda worried. "She has to know by now!" She thought. Serena cleared her throat. "So, ugh, what do you want to talk about?"

 _ **Bonnie:**_ Bonnie smirked. "You still haven't answered my question from before."

 ** _Serena:_** "I, ugh, slept fine"

 _ **Bonnie:**_ "Okay. Now I have another question for you" Serena again looking worried. "What happened last night?"

 ** _Serena:_** "Ugh, nothing.." Serena said with a blush.

 _ **Bonnie:**_ "C'mon, you can tell me! I'm practically your little sister!"

 ** _Serena:_** "We almost kissed" said in a hushed voice.

 _ **Bonnie:**_ "I didn't hear you."

 ** _Serena:_** "We almost kissed, okay!"

Bonnie lets out a squeal and gives Serena a tight hug.

 _ **Bonnie:**_ "Wait how did it happen! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!"

Serena went ahead and explained the acts of kindness preformed, the dream, the noise, and the position they were in when they woke up...

 ** _Serena:_** "Then we jumped back." Said Serena sadly.

 _ **Bonnie:**_ "Serena, I want to help you confess to Ash."

 ** _Serena:_** "Okay, but how?"

The two hatched their little plan for Serena to confess to Ash. But will something or someone from the past interfere with Serena's plan?

* * *

 **I know this chapter was kinda dull but I was very busy today and had to get some information in for the next chapter. I hoped you liked it and are excited for the next story! Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	4. Invention Convention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song in this story.**

 **Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 _Bonnie and Serena were making a plan all the way up to an hour before.._ _ **SHE ARRIVED**_ _..There was nothing Serena had against this girl, she was quite nice actually. But what made Serena angry is her actions she decided to do. It foiled the plan Serena had in mind! After she arrived it was about time to get ready to go to the Invention Convention. Lets go to the point in time where SHE arrived._

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"BIG BROTHER! ANSWER THE DOOR ALREADY!" Screamed Bonnie from another room.

Clemont was tweaking his invention(mainly so it doesn't blow up on stage) and Ash was watching T.V with Pikachu.

"COMING!" Clemont yelled to the person behind the door. Clemont reaches the door and opens it. "Look right now is not a very good- Korrina?"

"Hi Clemont, Ash! Nice to see you again!" Korrina says with a smile.

"Umm, what , ugh brings you he-here." Stutters Clemont with some blush on his cheek.

"I ugh, heard you were participating in this Convention!" Korrina also says with a blush.

"Yeah, we are about to get going. Want to tag along?" Ash says, stepping into the conversation.

"Sure! I'd love too!" Says Korrina with excitement.

"Serena, Bonnie, It's time to go!" Clemont and Ash yelled.

"Okay!" Serena and Bonnie replied.

* * *

"ASH! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"What Clemont!? And you didn't have to scream, I'm literally right behind you." Ash explained.

"You can't tell anyone, especially Bonnie okay," Ash nods showing he will keep Clemonts secret. Clemont continues in a quiet voice, "Ash," Clemont looks side to side, "I think I like Korrina."

"You do?" Ash is shocked. Never in a million years did Ash think Clemont could like someone Bonnie didn't propose to.

"Yeah, and I think she likes me too!"

"Way to go Clemont!" Ash says very excited for his traveling companion.

"Okay now that I told you my secret can you do me a favor and.." Clemont makes a face that looks like what he was about to say was something that would be an obvious no, "sing before the convention starts?"

"Why?"

"The person running the Convention asked me to get the crowd excited, since he saw me with all of you guys, he wanted to know if one of us could sing."

"Okay but why me, why not you or one of the girls?" Asks Ash kinda embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me... I cant sing, Bonnie would either never get off stage or propose to someone in the crowd, Serena said no, and I don't think I could ask Korrina." Replied Clemont

"Fine I'll sing, but I only know all the lyrics to one song, and I only know all of them because Bonnie kept on singing it after it played on the radio." Ash says kinda blushing from embarrassment.

"What song?" Asked Clemont.

"Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon." Ash said shyly.

"Yeah, that's a song Bonnie would sing over and over every time she heard it."

Korrina couldn't help over hearing what they said about the song. She knows this song and wants to impress Clemont with her singing and dancing. "This should really get his attention!" Korrina thought to herself. "And I know just how to do it"

 **Okay, just to be clear the songs lyrics fit the action that is about to take place. You will see why soon.**

* * *

 _Bonnie and Serena heard Ash was singing. They rearranged the plan accordingly to this new information. The two left to go into the crowd to watch Ash. Clemont was somewhere with the other contestants able to see what was going on, on stage. Korrina was waiting for a certain lyric to be sung and Ash was getting ready to sing._

"You're on kid." said the director.

Ash walked onto stage looking rather handsome in Serena's point of view and started to stare. The music started playing. And Ash started singing. He was actually really good!

* * *

 **ASH WILL BE SINGING IN** _ITALICS_ AND KORRINA WILL BE SINGING IN _**BOLD**_

* * *

 _"Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back, " She said, "Shut up and dance with me!" This woman is my destiny She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me."_

Instrumental

 _We were victims of the night, The chemical, physical, kryptonite Helpless to the bass and the fading light Oh, we were bound to get together, Bound to get together._

 _She took my arm,_ (Korrina comes out of nowhere and takes his arm) I _don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said,_ (Korrina cuts Ash of and Joins in the singing while dancing with Ash)

 _ **"Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."**_

 _I said, "You're holding back, " She said,_

 _ **"Shut up and dance with me!"**_

 _This woman is my destiny She said,_

 _**"Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me.** "_

Instrumental (Both of them were dancing well!-considering ash cant dance last time he tried, that's a good thing.)

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks, My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream. I felt it in my chest as she looked at me. I knew we were bound to be together, Bound to be together She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said,_

 _ **"Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."** _

_I said, "You're holding back, " She said,_

 _ **"Shut up and dance with me!"** _

_This woman is my destiny She said,_

 ** _"Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me."_**

(At this point in time Serena was probably sick of Ash singing and dancing with Korrina. It looked like Ash was having a lot of fun up there too! Serena was starting to get jealous so she got up and used the bathroom. The song was over when she came out and went to look for Ash to congratulate him.)

* * *

SERENA'S POV

Serena goes around the side of the area. There were tall curtains everywhere so that none of the backstage things were seen. For this event that would be for the people participating in the convention.

"You're not allowed back here unless you know someone participating." Said the guard.

"I'm friends with Clemont, sir." Clemont was a last minute entry so he would probably be at the end of the list. Serena was looking around while waiting patiently. She saw a little opening through the curtains and hated what she saw. It was Korrina and Ash, but that's not the bad part. Korrina grabs Ash's shirt and brings him into a kiss.

Serena felt heart broken and she ran to the bathroom so no one would see her cry. Serena then starts to put herself down in her deep thoughts. "Where did I go wrong! I knew I should of made my move on Ash before the show! Who was I kidding, even if I did make my move, Ash OBVIOUSLY LIKES KORRINA!" Serena's crying became heavier at the thought of Ash liking Korrina. "Why did I even think he would like me over.. over **HER**! She is a strong trainer, and a gym leader, two things that I'm not! They are so much more alike than me and him. I don't think I can journey with him knowing that I'm just another one of his forgotten girls!" Serena starts to calm down, but becomes serious. "I'm going to make my move like Bonnie and I planned, but for me.. a sadder ending." Serena cleans up her face and walks to join Bonnie again, along with Ash, Pikachu, and Her..

* * *

"Oh Serena! Guess who are dating now!" Said Bonnie with a HUGE smile.

"Laddies and Gentlemen put you hands together for our INVENTOOOOORRSS!" Screamed the announcer.

"I will tell you later!" Shouted Bonnie over the noise from the crowd.

"OH MY ARCEUS! ASH AND KORRINA ARE DATING!" Serena thought. "That's even worse! Well I guess what I'm doing is right." Serena wanted to cry right then and there but she held it together.

* * *

Clemont came in Second place to a Girl name Allison. Everyone congratulated him. For some reason Korrina was really excited for Clemont, and gave him a peck on the cheek. She looked over at Bonnie then Ash and said, "Sorry, got a little carried away there," while Clemont froze and fell backwards. "For a girl who is dating Ash, she is already showing that she is going to be trouble." Thought Serena.

The plan then started. Bonnie quickly pushed Clemont and Korrina outside through the back exit, and told Ash to wait here for Serena.

Bonnie started to play Shut Up and Dance via remote. It startled Ash when it came on, but he just kept on waiting for Serena.

That was Serena's cue. She walk over to Ash. "Hey Ash before we go, do you want to slow dance with me?"

"Sure Serena!" Asked said excitedly. Serena thought that it was probably because he had finally learned to dance without "looking woosie" as Bonnie would say.

* * *

 **Next is a repeat of the first chapter. Read it if you want to read it for the purpose of understanding what actually happened before this scene.**

* * *

"I guess it's the last time for me to make my move on Ash, first and final." Serena thought in her head having a saddened look on her face. Serena lets out a sigh thinking of it being her "first and final move on ash".

Ash seems to notice and asks, "Serena?" Ash spoke in a worried tone, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Replied Serena.

Ash saw straight through her lie and gave her a few twirls trying to cheer her up. After that Serena notices that Ash had that same smile on his face that he had back when they were kids. "I'm going to miss that smile" says Serena in a hushed voice so Ash couldn't hear her.

Serena had always admired Ash, everything about him. His messy jet black hair, toned chest, his cute action when he rubs his nose when he is nervous. Not to mention, he was the reason she started her journey. It took her a lot of guts to do what she is about to do, for her reason anyway..

Serena finally spoke up, "Ash, I'm really going to miss you."

"What do you mean Serena?" Ash asks in a worried tone.

Serena doesn't respond, instead she removes Ash's hand from around her waist and takes his hands in her hands. Serena then pulls Ash close by stretching her arms to make a horizontal line. Serena's lips by Ash's ear, Ash's lips by Serena's ear. They were as close as possible, Serena's breasts touching ash's toned chest.

"Goodbye Ash. Thank you for all that you have done for me." Whispers Serena into Ash's ear.

Ash just is standing there not knowing how to respond," What's going on?" he thought to himself.

Serena and Ash's arms now fall to the side but Serena doesn't waste a second. She wraps one of her hands around Ash's lower back, again bringing them as close as possible, and her other hand moving through Ash's messy, jet black hair. Ash is not paying attention and is standing there dumbfounded, every since the words "going to miss you" came out of Serena's mouth. Serena then using her advantage of having her hand on the back of Ash's head pulls Ash into a long passionate kiss. Both of their lips relax at the feeling of the others lips against their own. After a few minutes Serena separates.

All ash could spit out of his mouth was "Se-Serena, I-" until Serena interrupts him with an warm hug. A few tears fall but then Serena lets go and says two final words,"Goodbye Ash." Serena runs off with tears flowing from her eyes, and leaves through the back.

Ash is in shock about all that has happened. He moves two of his fingers onto his lips wishing Serena's lips were still there. Until he realizes that Serena is now long-gone.

* * *

 **O.K so that is the end of this chapter. The next one in going to get a little intense but there will be no lemons, just some slight nudity. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and all of the support! See you next time!**


	5. I'll Never Let You Go: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **Here is the next chapter, it may be the last one of this fan fiction unless I get some request and ideas to keep it going. ENJOY!**

* * *

Previously

 _All ash could spit out of his mouth was "Se-Serena, I-" until Serena interrupts him with an warm hug. A few tears fall but then Serena lets go and says two final words,"Goodbye Ash." Serena runs off with tears flowing from her eyes, and leaves through the back._

 _Ash is in shock about all that has happened. He moves two of his fingers onto his lips wishing Serena's lips were still there. Until he realizes that Serena is now long-gone._

* * *

"Why would she leave?" Ash thought to himself. "After all that has happened, how could she leave." Ash clenches his hands in frustration.

"ASH!" Bonnie comes through the door confronting Ash. Ash looks her way. "What did you do to Serena? She's running away crying, DID YOU HURT HER?!"

"NO!" Ash replies quickly. "I could never hurt her, she means so much to me."

"Then why did she run off crying?" Say's Bonnie with disbelief.

"I don't know, she was the one that said 'Goodbye' to me." Ash says clenching his hands now to a point they are red.

"Are you going to go after her?" Bonnie asks, worried she will never see her 'big sis' again.

"I would... if I knew where she went."

"I know what direction she went!" Replies Bonnie with hope in her eyes.

"Thanks Bonnie point me in the direction she went! Oh, and take care of Pikachu and my Pokemon for me okay?" Ash has gained hope.

"You got it Ash! She is going down the route you guys came on! And Ash, Don't give up till its over!" Bonnie says with encouragement.

Ash quickly runs out the back door after Serena."I'll see you guys soon!" Yells Ash back to the three outside of the door. Ash is running further and further down the route every second. Ash only has one person in his mind, Serena. The Straw Hat Girl he met what he was 7; the one with the short, beautiful, honey blonde hair; and the one he would die for.

Ash ran for approximately two hours before he stopped at a familiar place. It was the place the two had slept in the same tent together, just off the route. Ash was tired from all that running, he needed to rest otherwise his legs would snap in half. It was almost dark soon and he was right in the middle of two towns. Wanting to be with Serena again, he thought of the place he showed to Serena. It was very peaceful there and might have to sleep there over night. Thankfully for him that night it was going to be 74 degrees so he didn't really need anything for protection.

Ash was walking for about 13 minutes before he heard crying. He quietly walks closer to see who it was.

"SERENA!" Ash screamed and ran up to her.

'Sniff' "Ash?" Ash had already embraced Serena in a hug when she realized it was him. Although Serena separated after a few seconds.

"Why would you run off like that?!" Ash was confused and slightly angry about her action.

Serena replies, " Because 'sniff,' I'm just another one of your forgot girls!'sniff,' Plus your'e dating Korrina anyway so why would you care about me?!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Why do you think I'm dating.. KORRINA?!" Ash says shocked and confused about what is going on in her head.

Serena stopped crying and started getting serious about what they we talking about. "I saw when you two kissed." Serena looks down at her hands.

"Did you see the whole thing?" Ash said like he is getting at something.

"Yeah, Korrina grabbed your shirt and kissed you." Serena said almost getting mad Ash made her remember it into detail.

"That's not all to it Serena. Here let me explain."

 **FLASH BACK TO AFTER KORRINA AND ASH FINISHED SINGING.**

 _ **Korrina:** "Wow Ash, I would never think there would be a day when you found rhythm and learned how to dance! Not to mention a good singer!"_

 _ **Ash:** "Well, there was someone in the crowd I was trying to impress." Ash blushes._

 ** _Korrina:_** _"Anyway, why don't we go give Clemont some encouragement, he is probably nervous."_

 _ **Ash:** "Yeah lets go."_

Ash and Korrina walk back stage to see Clemont helping someone with invention an invention. Bonnie was back stage to and ran up to Ash and Korrina.

 _ **Bonnie:**_ _"YOU TWO WERE AMAZING UP THERE!" Bonnie said with a deafening scream._

 _ **Ash & Korrina: **__"Thanks Bonnie!_ "

Ash and Bonnie start talking. While Korrina walks over to Clemont who is helping some girl.

 _ **Korrina:** "Hey Clemont."_

 _ **Clemont:** "Oh hi Korrina." Clemont didn't look up from what he was doing._

 _ **Korrina:** "So, did you see Ash and I preform?" Korrina said with a blush._

 _ **Clemont:** "No sorry, but Bonnie said you were amazing up there. Oh and this is Allison." Clemont still trying to __concentrate._

 _ **Allison:** "Hi"_

 _ **Korrina:** "Oh, hi... So Clemont I-" Clemont cuts Korrina off._

 _ **Clemont:** "I'm sorry Korrina but I have to focus, Allison needs my help."_

Korrina sadly walks away towards Ash. "Okay then! If I can't get his attention be talking to him, I will have to get his attention another way." Korrina thought.

 _ **Korrina:** "HEY CLEMONT!" _

Clemont looks up to see Korrina grab Ash's shirt and pull him into a kiss. After a few seconds they separate. Clemont stands up from what he was working on.

 _ **Clemont:** "ASH! WHAT'S THIS ABOUT! YOU KNOW I LIKE KORRINA! PLUS YOU LIKE SERENA!"_

 _ **Ash:** "Clemont," Ash says in a calmer voice trying to ease the situation, "I'm just as shocked as you."_

 _ **Clemont:** "Korrina, I could have sworn you liked me too. What's this about?"_

 _ **Korrina:** "I'm sorry Clemont.. I couldn't get your attention and I got jealous. I'm so sorry."_

Bonnie looks like she is about to explode with joy, she runs over to Korrina and gets on one knee.

 ** _Bonnie:_** _"YOUR'E A KEEPER. WON'T YOU TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER!"_

 _ **Korrina:** "I'd love too. Clemont?"_

 _ **Clemont:** "I'm glad"_

Bonnie squeal with joy.

 _End of flash back_

* * *

 **Okay, this is part one of the final chapter (sorry, it is kinda short). There will probably only be one more part other than this. I tried to get this out as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy the first part on this chapter. See you next time!**


	6. I'll Never Let You Go: Part 2

**Part 2! I have said this before, if you have any requests to continue this story, request away! I really enjoyed writing this story. Considering it was my first fan fiction, I am glad that people liked it and gave support! Here is the final chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Ash has just revealed to Serena what actually happened between him and Korrina, and that it had no meaning to it at all. Is there anything else he might reveal as well?_

"So Serena, do you believe me?" Ash asks very calmly.

"Of course I do." Replies Serena.

The two of them walk over to the edge of the cliff and sit down, taking in all of the peacefulness, and beauty that surrounds the two.

"Hey, ugh, Serena, can I tell you something?" Ash grows a blush on his face. He is finally about to admit something that has been going on inside of him for a while,

"Sure Ash."

"You know when Korrina kissed me?" Ash looks at Serena.

Serena thinks to herself why he would bring that up, "Oh no! Is he going to say he enjoyed it? Aww man!" To answer Ash's question, Serena nods her head.

Ash continues, "Well you remember what Clemont said after she and I kissed?"

Serena knew what Ash was getting at but she wanted to hear him say it. Serena shakes her head no.

"Ugh, Clemont said I, ugh, liked you." Ash's voice rose as he said it. Serena started to blush. Ash continued, "well, he was, ugh," Ash swallows nervously,"Wrong."

You could hear Serena's heart shatter, then the after affects..."What!? Ash you don't like me like that! After all we've been through, you come all this way to tell me that you don't like me like that! I cant believe this!" Serena starts to get up but the cliff thinks otherwise..

As soon as Serena stands up the ground is loosened and breaks under her.

"SERENA!" Ash uses one hand to grab her hand and one hand to anchor themselves on a vine. Ash's jacket falls of along with Serena's overcoat.

Ash just starts to confess like someone pressed play on the remote and was fast forwarding it!"Serena! Clemont was wrong because he said 'I LIKED you.' But it is much more than that Serena. Serena I LOVE YOU! Ever since we reunited after 8 years I felt like the happiest guy on EARTH! I was too dense to realize it then but ever since we arrived here, slept in the same tent, and almost kissed.. I KNEW WHAT LOVE WAS! Serena, you make my days, nights, and journey worth while! Your honey-blonde hair makes me feel like I could actually melt into honey. Every single thing about you makes you who you are and who you are is the girl I fell in love with! Serena..YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING!"

Ash finally starts to slow down and realizes the vine is about to rip. Ash then speaks in a low voice. "Serena...I would DIE for you. If I don't make it." Ash starts to tear up. "Make sure my Pokemon are well cared for and tell everyone that I will miss them. Okay?" A tear drops from Ash's eye.

"ASH, DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU WILL REGRET!" Serena is in a full out cry pleading for Ash not to leave her.

"My only regret.. would be if I let you die." Ash lets go of the vine.

The two start to fall. Ash pulls Serena close and directs himself so that he will be the first one to have contact with whatever is below them. Ash stares into Serena's eyes then flips her the other way. Ash is soon about to make contact and says his last words. "Goodbye Serena, I love you."

* * *

"Hey Clemont, what is taking Ash so long?" Asked curious Bonnie along with all of Ash's Pokemon who are worried sick. "Ash didn't bring his Pokemon so I am getting kinda worried."

"I'm sure he is fine! If I know our Ash he probably found Serena and is clearing everything up!" Clemont assured the young blonde girl.

"Okay... Hey Clemont? Why don't I stay here with Ash's Pokemon while you go out with Korrina. All of our Pokemon can watch me so I don't get in trouble and they wont be there on your date." What Clemont didn't know was that Bonnie was going to go look for Ash and Serena.

"Fine, but stay out of trouble." Clemont said.

"Bye you two! Have fun!" Bonnie waved goodbye. "Now where is that place Serena was talking about? Maybe she's there."

* * *

Ash and Serena fall into the lake that was under them. Serena blacked out for a few seconds until she opened her eyes and realized she was alive. She swam to the shore(which wasn't to far away) and took a breather.

"We made it! Ash were alive-...Ash? Oh no ASH!" Serena tries to swim but her dress is holding her down. "I need to get this off so I can find Ash!" Serena takes her dress off and looks for Ash. There is no sight of him anywhere. Serena looks and looks but only finds his hat, with no Ash under it.

It's been an hour since Ash has gone missing. Serena now sits alone clenching Ash's hat in her hands. "Oh Ash.. Why did I leave.. If I never would have left..you could still be here with me now.." Serena now just lays there, under the stars, wishing there was Ash next to her.

A few minutes later there is a shooting star. "Next time I see another shooting star, I'm making wish. Maybe it will come true like Ash's wish with Diancie."

Serena waits again for a shooting star. One passes by. "I wish that Ash were here right now, alive and well!" Serena waits but nothing happens. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM TO DIE!" Serena starts to cry by the water, tear by tear rolls down her face and onto her lap. Still crying Serena bends over the water to see her refection. One tear falls into the water and creates a tiny ripple. The water began to glow a bright yellow. Serena looks up to see something across the lake. It was XERNEAS!

That wasn't the only thing. Serena looks into the water and see's something start to float out of the water."IT'S ASH!" Screamed Serena with joy. Ash only had his underwear on. His body was limp. Just hanging like a doll as Xerneas lifted him out of the water. Ash was then put back down on the land by Serena, then Xerneas left.

Serena quickly ran over to Ash and laid down next to him. Put her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. Serena woke up soon to a familiar voice. It was Bonnie.

 _"SERENA! ARE YOU HERE?"_

"YEAH BONNIE! I'M DOWN HERE! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?"

 _"WHY?"_

"I NEED YOU TO GO GET THEM!"

 _"OKAY!"_

Bonnie let Ash's Fletchinder out while Bonnie waited on the route.

"All of that Ash stuff must have been a dream.." Serena started to tear up at the fact that Ash is not with her anymore and never will be again. Until she yet again heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Serena, your awake!"

* * *

 **What's next should sound familiar B)**

* * *

"ASH!" Serena gets up and runs towards him and jumps onto Ash giving him a hug. Ash catches her with her legs around his waist and his arms around her. Ash puts a hand on Serena's cheek while Serena takes one of her hands behind Ash's head.

"Serena, I will never let you go. I love y-"

Serena then pulls Ash in for a kiss that goes above and beyond saying what needed to be said.

"Damn, love is hard!" Thought Ash as they continued kissing.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Well, that is the end of this fan fiction! I really enjoyed writing it! Thank you for all of the people who read this and gave support, YOU THE REAL MVP! (sorry I had to). Anyway I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! See you next time! AmourloverSatoSere OUT!**


End file.
